Test Subject No573
by x.teacupgrimm.x
Summary: Izuku is quirkless... Or so he thought. Deku's story starts when he was kidnapped to be a test subject. But he broke free after a week into the torture. Read to find out more! Rated T just to be safe. HIATUS (writers block for this one sorry)
1. Kidnapped

**(SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT TO READ?)**

**Hey everyone! I am not that very good at AN's and usually skip them and will only post them if necessary so if I do post an AN please read it. After seeing lots of hybrid art I was somehow driven to write this. I am somewhat new to this and there will be some mistakes. I love reviews and will always consider suggestions! The updates will be spontaneous but I do have a 9-4 class so I may be on hiatus sometimes****. I do not own My Hero Academia or drew the art. Anyway,**** enjoy the first chapter!**

**Chapter One**

**_Izuku's POV_**

I wake up at 4:27 AM hearing sounds in my apartment. Terrified, I put on sweatpants, a t-shirt that says Plaid Shirt, and a green hoodie. I grab my All Might flashlight and quietly open the door. I see someone in my living room wearing all black.

All of a sudden he takes out a cloth bag and looks through the kitchen. I step forward and turn off my flashlight to get a better look.

_'What am I supposed to do in a situation like this?! Call the police? Get my mom? Escape? Fight?'_

I start panicking. I start walking to my Mom's room to wake her up. I step on an All Might plushy that starts saying "I Am Here!" 5 times in a row.

I freeze.

I hear the movement in the kitchen stop and footsteps starting to walk over to me. I try to turn and run but I lose conscience after being hit in the head by God knows what. The last words I hear belong to a man.

"You'll do just fine."

**-Time Skip-**

I am cuffed onto a doctor's table. I start to process what just happened last night as I regain memories. I come to the horrifying conclusion that I have been kidnapped.

I start to take in my surroundings, doctor tools everywhere, different sized glove and mask boxes on the wall, cabinets and a refrigerator most likely for medicine or drugs.

A male doctor enters the room with a clipboard and pencil."Hello! My name is Takahashi-san and I am just here for a few questions and some answers you are probably thinking." He says with a warm smile.

"First of all, could you please tell me your name and age?"

"M-my name is I-Izuku Midoryia a-and I'm fi-fifteen," I say, clearly terrified inside-out.

"Good..." Takahashi-san said scribbling on the clipboard. "What's your quirk?"

I close my eyes before I answer. "I-I'm q-quirkless"

Takahashi-san's eyes widen "Wow! We hit the jackpot!" He says smiling and writing on his clipboard.

"Why-why would you be lu-lucky to have a quirkless nobody like m-me?" I say, surprised at what Takahashi-san just said.

"Well Izuku, you see, we do test's on people to discover new science. You, in fact, our test subject No.573." He says with a warm yet slightly sadistic smile. "We mostly test on people with small, useless quirks but we look for the quirkless even if there's only about 20% left in our population." He explains.

"Oh." is all I manage to get out. We start again with the question like "What's your blood type?" or "What are the quirks your parents have?"

After a rough hour an a half he leaves with all his information explaining that we will start tests tomorrow and someone will come in a little bit to escort you to your room and explain more about what you will be needed for and other things. He thanks me for the information and leaves.

**-Time Skip: 30 Minutes-**

I lay cuffed to the uncomfortable bed when two people come in. (one is a girl the other boy)

The girl uncuffs me while the boy quickly cuffs my hands to my back. The boy walks behind me holding a gun as the girl leads us to my "cell".

On the way, the girl explains (addressing him as No.573) what I will be tested for. They are trying to make quirks with multiple powers. I will be tested in the half-breed section where they try to create people similar to centaurs, merfolk, and werewolves.

We arrive at my "cell" and they take me in, unhandcuffing me too. The boy shows me my bathroom, closet, and (surprisingly comfy) bed.

They both leave me alone saying dinner will be served in his cell (because everyone has to eat something different due to their testing center) in an hour.

Izuku decided just to go with it, do whatever they tell him to do until finding a way to escape.

'Is it even possible to escape this place? No, don't think like that, just try to go sleep for now'

I drift off to sleep until a knock at my door with food sliding through a "cat door" wakes me up. I look at my food and see its seafood. I think about what I will be tested on as I eat.

I then go to sleep at the sound of some kind of machinery at work.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Get ready because there are more to come! Sorry, this chapter was short, there will be longer ones in the future. Again, reviews mean a lot to me and I will take story suggestions into 100% consideration. This first chapter was mainly for information and as you know, the first chapter or book is the most boring part of the book/series, so bear with me and I promise the next chapter will be more fun. Until then, Chao!**


	2. Freedom!

**Chapter 2**

**_-Third Person-_**

It has been five days since Izuku was kidnapped. Every day he would get injected with shots and swallow pain killers even though the pain still hurt until he could barely see and think straight. He would then be quite literally thrown into his cell until the next test.

Ever since he came here five days ago he has grown a green snake tail with red markings trailing down until meetings with light pink ruffles at the end, his tail being longer than his legs and a pair of fangs growing. He could have sworn there were some kind of sweet liquid coming from his fangs with his now forked tongue. His face also changed, red lines forming under his emerald eyes with their pupils turning into slits and the tips of his ears getting pointier.

He would usually just curl up in his bed, the one small window in the door being his only light source. But today it was something different. When he sat on his bed, he heard someone talk, like a whisper.

_"Hello."_ He said. Now, Izuku was half asleep already and the greeting was enough for him to jump out of his skin. _"Hello?"_ Is all Izuku managed to say, _"Good, you can speak parseltongue."_

The source of the speaker came out from the corner. When Izuku saw who was the source of the speaker, well he almost fainted. It was a snake. A real Gloydius blomhoffii, (more commonly known as the mamushi) is speaking to him.

_"Um, what's parseltongue?" It is_ the only thing Izuku thought to say that isn't rude. The snake looked a little surprised. _"So you're an unaware user, ok, Parseltongue is the language of serpents and those who can converse with them. An individual who can speak Parseltongue is known as a Parselmouth."_

_"So, I'm speaking a different language without knowing it?" _Izuku said, confusion clouding his thoughts.

_"Pretty much!"_ The snake said_ "My name is Toru and I am at your service. I will help you adapt to the snake world and be with you all the way." Toru_ bluntly said. **(BTW All Parseltongue speaking will be in italics)**_"Um, ok?" _Izuku said, still trying to comprehend all this.

"_Ok Izuku, I'm gonna go to the cage they'll transfer you in tomorrow. Try wrapping your tail around your legs, your legs will turn into a snake tail plus you can turn into any snake you like at will. That sweet stuff in your mouth is a poison, it can kill anyone who is injected with it within 5 minutes. There is only one very rare cure. And you have the power to stop the poison if it was an accident."_ Toru said to a now muttering Izuku. _"Well bye, then Izuku." _

_"Yeah, bye! see you later." Izuku said before going back to muttering his head off._

Toru was right about his legs being able to turn into a long snake tail, only the bottom half of his clothes morphing into it, and turning into any snake he wants at will. So he just chose to believe him on the 5-minute death poison not wanting to try it out or take any lives in doing so.

In the next morning, Izuku would try finding Chu-a in the cage he was being transferred into tomorrow.

**-Time Skip-**

Izuku was thrown into a cage the next morning, a small plant-filled cage with rocky walls forming an arch or oval with a thick glass wall with small holes and a locked wooden door for food. He had one bed with a certain Toru sleeping on it already. The whole thing is pretty small but he can at least stand, if he jumped up he would probably hit his head.

He pressed against the large glass wall to look around. He could only see three other cages with his point of view. The Three he could see contained a bat half-blood, a tiger half-blood, and a cat half-blood. Each with their animals that can communicate with.

Izuku woke up Chu~a to inform him of his presence. Chu~a hissed with anger when he was shaken awake and went back to sleep right away.

For the rest of the day, Izuku tried to think of the most logical reason to do now since all his tests were done and they will be focusing on other half-bloods now that he was successful.

**-Time Skip, 12:47 AM-**

Izuku is now asleep, unaware of what was happening to the lab at that very minute. You see, the pro heroes and police have been working day and night to find the source to all these kidnapped teens in the recent month. They had just found out where all the kidnappings led to and are now in the middle of a fight trying to claim the lab.

Some of the heroes present include All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Hawks, Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, Gang Orca, Mt. Lady, and the Wild, Wild Pussycats.

All Might is now in the room with a very beat up leader. "Tell me," Started All Might in a hair-raising tone, "How many kidnapped kids do you have in this lab?"

"14 a-are untouched, s-sir, we only tested on 36... a-and... I'm sorry to say that 23... um... **died **in the process." All Might almost plummet that man on the spot after hearing that this man killed 23 out of the 50 kidnapped teens, which meant he could only save 27 out of this.

The hero Kamui Woods was the person who woke up Izuku to tell him that he is being rescued right now. Izuku understood and quickly nodded and went to get Chu-a.

Chu-a was mostly surprised and quickly wrapped around Izuku's neck (not in a bad way) and they went to follow Kamui Woods to the outside, they were escorted to the police station from there.

**-Izuku's POV-**

I was scared the entire time. Every corner I could see a knocked out scientist or a pool of blood the scientist used to be before getting handcuffed to the police.

I had every right to be scared! The police dropped me off at my mom's house after a few questions and contacting my mother. So apparently she knows about my new quirk and what I can do now, and hopefully my new 'pet' (although I don't think Chu-a likes that word).

And the police said that she doesn't care what I bring home, as long as her baby Izuku comes with it.

I don't know what to feel. Relief, happiness, or anger. It's confusing when you have been in unspeakable torture for a week and then, no questions asked, be sent back home.

**-Third Person-**

Izuku arrived at the front door and knocked. He could hear scrambling and knocking over things when his mother opened the door.

"I-Izuku m-my baby!" Inko started to cry. Izuku started to comfort his crying mother. He hugged her and said, "Mom, I'm home."

**Word count: 1,168**

**Please don't be mad! I will try to write faster in the next chapter since all of this had to come from my imagination, and some things were hard to come up with. Now I can follow the storyline while making a few major changes. In the next chapter It will be about a week after Izuku returned home and will be going back to school and Katsuki... well let's just say he won't be happy. Keep in mind school is starting up again so It'll be hectic *sigh* not looking forward to it. Until the next chapter, Chao!**


	3. School

**Chapter 3**

It has been a week since Izuku was rescued. He has been working on his new quirk, seeing how fast he can go in snake form (13 mph), testing how raw he can eat things (100% raw), and also practicing his Parseltongue by talking to Chu~a. Today was his first day back to school accompanied by his new quirk and Chu~a. Just getting ready for school was nerve-wracking. His new uniform had a cushion on the neck for Chu~a so he could accompany him to school too.

He ate some half raw eggs made especially delicious by Mama Midoriya.

"Hey, um Mum..." Izuku began, his mouth half full of eggs. "What do you think Kacchan will say about... well, you know, my new quirk and all?"

"Honey, I know he's bound to be surprised, but I bet he'll be super happy that you can go along the hero path just like him! It's not like he'll 'unfriend you'"

_'Heh, as if he was my friend in the first place.' _Izuku thought. Even with his mother's encouraging words, he was still nervous. As he finished his eggs, he gave Chu~a a raw egg on a plate. He tried to imagine what would happen when he walked in that door. His first thought to be lots of people congratulating him and then moving on. Not like he would be entered into a "cool kids" group. Then again, maybe he would form his own little friend group. Like a nerd group! Izuku let out a small laugh as he scraped the remains of his eggs and started cleaning the dishes with Chu~a curled upon his neck.

_"Oooh, I like this uniform of yours. I'm just going to nap a little. Try not to wake me up."_ **(Gg: I changed it so Parseltongue is underlined and in italics so it's easier to point out) **_"Okay, you sleep. I wish I could too." _

Inko just stared at them as she too was scraping the remains of her breakfast. She didn't understand any of that "parcel tongue" Izuku said it was. She put her dish in Izuku's outstretched hand and started getting ready for her work. She hated working at that place, but she kept reminding herself she gets paid better than her old job when Hizoshi was still here. The divorce tore her apart. Literally. She could barely feed herself while feeding Izuku as well, so she started working at that over-working place for the money she would receive.

She couldn't thank the Bakugos enough for looking after Izuku. She still worked at the same place today and even had the same bags under her eyes. The bags under her eyes were so severe she started wearing these cute "Harry Potter" glasses to cover them up. **(Gg: heh, I'm such a nerd) **

Izuku started packing his and Chu~a's lunch. When he was done with their lunched, he had some free time, so he packed his mom's lunch. Inside the lunch box, he left some mint chocolate chip cookies (_"Mom's favorite"_ he told Chu~a) with a note saying '"Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more: **BELIEVING IN YOURSELF**" -Harry Potter.'

"Mooom~ I'm leaving! Oh, and I also packed your lunch!" Izuku shouted, trying to notify his mom of his departure.

"Okay, Honey! And you didn't have to pack my lunch!" His mom shouted back. "I did it out of love!" Izuku shot back. "Fine, you win. I love you! Have a good first day back!" his mom replied. "Love you too. Bye!" Izuku said, walking out the door as he stepped outside all of the anxiety he had before raced at him, crashing into him like a bus.

When Izuku spotted a giant villain on his way to school fighting the hero Kamui Woods he instantly started fanboying.

"Illegal use of abilities during rush hour, as well s robbery and assault? Your pure evil." Kamui Woods said. Izuku gasped. "It's Kamui Woods! The popular youthful super-star!" The guy next to Izuku grunted, "A running commentary, huh? Kid, are you a fanboy?!" Izuku's lit up face immediately turned into an embarrassed one. "uh, no. Heh... Heh..."

Kamui Woods got ready for his next attack. "Your punishment," Both Izuku and the guy next to him were yelling, "Take him down, Tree-man!" and "Here it comes!". Even Chu~a woke up and yelled in parseltongue: _"Whoo~~! Finish him so I can go back to sleep!"_

Kamui woods finished what he was saying, "...LACQUERED CHAIN PRISO-"

"CANYON CANNON!"

"Huh?"

"It's her!" "It's her!" "It's her!"

The gigantic woman got up and brushed herself off. "Today's my debut! Pleased to meet you all! You can call me Mt. Lady!"

And with that, Izuku started muttering away while taking notes. The man next to him saw this and said, "Taking notes?! I guess you want to be a hero yourself! Well, good luck to both you and your little snake!" Izuku's face brightened up at that. "Thanks! We'll try our hardest!"

Izuku started walking to school again, Chu~a on his shoulders, speaking of, had gone back to sleep.

Izuku is now in front of his school's front office. His grade counselor let him in his tiny office to talk to him. They talked about if Izuku was still aiming to be a hero and all that jazz. Izuku walked to his class with his counselor. She left after they arrived and Izuku waited for his teacher to call him in the class. Izuku was nervous beyond repair now. Izuku could hear his teacher talking about how Izuku was kidnaped and explaining his new quirk (obviously reading if from a script, as if he cared about Izuku that much)

He read aloud "-Izuku's quirk can be fatal so try not to harass him, kids. Oh and also he has a new pet snake named Chu~a that was authorized to come with him to school, Wait! Snake?! A-anyway, Izuku you can come in now."

Izuku walked in his class with many kids gasping as he walked in. He obliged to his teacher's words and sat down. He wished everyone would treat him like he was invisible and go back to today's lesson like his teacher. Izuku tried to hide under his arms to protect himself from the burning eyes baking him up.

"You guys are all third-years now. It's time to start thinking seriously about your futures!" The teacher said. "I would hand out all these future career forms, but..." The teacher threw the worksheets in the air and smiled "...I assume you ALL want to be HEROES!"

All the students let out their quirks withs lots of "YEAH!"'s and what not. The commotion even woke up Chu~a. _"What's with all this noise?"_ Chu~a said, _"Their just all excited about becoming heroes," _Izuku replied. All noise stopped. Everyone turned to face Izuku.

One kid, who has a quirk that had a super strength quirk said: "you were talking to a snake?"

"Well yeah, we can communicate. Our language is called parseltongue." Izuku replied. Then Chu~a piped up, _"He looks all muscle and no brains."_ Izuku let out a small snort, _"Yeah, your right."_

Super strength said, "What're you talkin' about?" Izuku tensed, but Chu~a helped him out _"Classified business."_ "Classified business," Izuku repeated.

Then Izuku's worst fears unfolded. Kacchan spoke. "Pffft, 'Classified business.' they were clearly talking bad about you Muscle-Brains," Katsuki said. "Hey!" said Super strength. "That's not nice! You know you would give up your smarts for muscles like these!"

"Ha! As if I'd want anything like all you're crappy quirks." With that, an uproar arose. "GET OVER YOURSELF, KATSUKI!" They all roared. Katsuki only said, "SHUT UP, EXTRA'S! START ACTING LIKE THE SIDE CHARACTERS YOU ARE!"

"Ah, Bakugo... you, of course, must be aiming for U.A. High School." the teacher stated calmly.

"That national school?!" "The cutoff score this year is 79 right?" "I hear they barely accept anyone!!"

"Ah, the stupid chattering of extras! I aced the mock exam!! I'm the only one here with the stuff for U.A.!! I'll even surpass **All Might **and become the best hero out there! Not to mention I'll be one of the richest people in the world!!" Katsuki is now standing on his desk.

"Oh, you're also going for U.A., aren't you, Midoriya?"

_'Oh. My. God. Why do you hate me teacher?'_

**Hi! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm trying to get adjusted to multitasking so I can get these chapters done quicker. And it worked! But I am very slowly trying to make these chapters longer. But I think this was a great place to end on a cliffhanger. For the next chapter, I'm aiming for the end of October or beginning of November. Knowing me and my HUMONGOUS Halloween obsession I'll probably get it done by early-mid November. I'm going to scare the kids with my Himiko Toga costume. I'm so EXCITED!!! Don't judge. I will love Halloween until i'm dead. This chapter's word count is 1,394 words. See you next chapter! Chao!**


	4. Bully

Sorry for the long wait! School's been pretty hard on me lately, and I'm currently dealing with stress, anxiety, homework, etc. Oki now ON WITH THE STORY! Remember, all italics that are not in _'this'_ is parseltongue _'this'_ means he's thoughts! [Happy New Year! The year of the rat!]

Chapter 4

"Oh, you're also going for U.A., aren't you, Midoriya?"

'Oh. My. God. Why do you hate me, teacher?!'

All of a sudden, the entire class turned around...

"PFFFFFFFFT!" "HUH?! MIDORIYA?! NO WAY!" "GOOD GRADES ALONE CAN'T GET YOU INTO THE HERO PROGRAM! YOU DONT EVEN HAVE ANY EXPERIENCE WITH YOUR QUIRK YET!" "HAHA!" "HEH. GOOD ONE, MODORIYA!" Chu~a went to hide in his bookbag from all the noise.

"[to the third comment] T-that's not necessarily true! Sure there' s no precedent, but- WOAH!" Katsuki had just slammed his hand on Deku's desk with an explosion big enough to knock Deku out of his chair but not enough to really damage the desk all while yelling "COME ON, DEKU! DON'T PUT YOUR HOPES HIGH ON SOMETHING SO BIG WHEN YOU ARENT EVEN ADAPTED TO YOUR QUIRK YET! AND YOU THINK YOU CAN RUB SHOULDERS WITH ME?!"

Deku backed up and hit his head against the wall on accident and said, "Wa... Wait, no, Kacchan, I wasn't... saying I could compete with you! Not at all! I mean it. It's just... been my dream. Since I was little, and well... there's no harm in trying..."

"TRY?! TRY WHAT?! THE ENTRANCE EXAM?! YOU'RE TAKING THE EXAM JUST TO "TRY"?! WHAT CAN YOU EVEN DO WITH LIKE NO EXPERIENCE WHILE THE REST OF US HAVE BEEN TRAINING SINCE WE WERE PRACTICALLY 4?! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO BE A WAIST OF SPACE!"

* * *

Deku put away his things while scrolling down his phone and showing Chu~a the recent news which was mostly about the incident this morning all peacefully until Katsuki walked up to his dest and snatched Deku's Hero Analysis for my Future, No.13 Deku was about to put away.

"We ain't done here, Deku." He said. Katsuki's friend, with the long fingers, said: "What's that, Katsuki?" Katsuki turned the book in his gangs' direction. The one with the spiky hair repeated, "' For my Future' Seriously?! This guy, Midoriya..." While all Deku could say was "H-hey come on, g-give it back!" While Chu~a spat every last cus word at these guys in parseltongue that they, unfortunately, couldn't understand.

"Awe, look Deku, your little pet is trying to communicate!" Katsuki said in a taunting voice. "Chu~a can speak! Only a language I understand though.. and other snakes..." Izuku defended. "OH! Well, look here Lil' Chu~a!" As Katsuki waved the notebook in his face then blew it up with his explosions, then threw it out the window all while smiling "kindly". _"oh, you son of a b*tch, just wait till I get the chance..."_ Said Chu~a.

"I'll be the first and only hero from this crappy excuse for a school to get into U.A.! In other words... don't you dare get into U.A. you damn nerd!" He said with a smile and eyes closed.

Deku could do nothing but just stand there. With nothing to say but words to calm Chu~a down in parseltongue. "Jeez, typical. C'mon, say something..." said one of Katsuki's friend's. Then Katsuki spoke up, "He can't say anything. He's so lame even after being kidnapped and tortured getting a quirk he still can't face reality." he said as he walked out the door. "Oh," Katsuki remembered something.

"You wanna fit in so bad? I've got a time-saving idea for you. If you wish you'll be born with a quirk in your next life to get the experience everyone else has... go take a swan dive off the roof!" Katsuki laughed.

With all the emotions flooding up inside him, Izuku turned around so fast that Chu~a stiffened. On the verge of tears, he took a deep breath, ready to shout but Katsuki sparked some explosions and said with an intimidating look "Yeah? What?"

Chu~a said, _"You don't just tell people to kill themselves, A*shole!"_

* * *

Izuku went down the alleyway in-between the school and another building, stopping at a sewer opening **[I think]** with coy swimming in it, trying to eat Izuku's notebook. "That's not food. Stupid. It's my notebook... idiot... idiot" Izuku said retrieving the now charred and soaking notebook. Izuku mused about his younger days watching the debut of the greatest hero alive. and him finding out being quirkless. He started to cry. _"Come on, kid cheer up. That d*ckhead doesn't know what he's talking about." Chu~a said 'That's when I decided not to care what anyone says!' _Izuku mused wiping his tears and putting on a determined face. '_To keep my chin up and keep moving forward always with a fearless smile!'_

Izuku wore a fearless smile walking down an arched street and took Chu~a down from his shoulders and had him wrap around his hand. "_Thank you, Chu~a, for coming with me." _Izuku tried to sound as friendly as possible with just hisssss's and hahhhh's.

"A medium-sized body... to hide in..."

Izuku turned around, and when he saw the glooping villain, he shot his arm out so fast that Chu~a slipped off his arm and hit the wall, barely injuring himself. _"IZUKU!" C_hu~a yelled in parseltongue as the villain attacked izuku, trying to get inside of him to wear him like a skin suit. [which would kill anyone]

**CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE THIS IS ALL I COULD WRITE IN ONE CRAM DAY SO THAT I CAN LIFT THESE CHAINS OF GUILT! Word Count: 858**


End file.
